digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters in Digimon Frontier
Series Digimon Angemon * Voiced by Hikaru Midorikawa (Japan). Dave Mallow reprises his role of Angemon. A servant of Ophanimon, Angemon was charged with the task of protecting Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki and Teruo when they wanted to remain in the Digital World after the selection of the DigiDestined. When the heroes met him at Steel Town, they were being harassed by Saggitarimon, who was demanding that they hand over their possessions. Angemon revealed his mission to the gang: to understand why the four were in the Digital World as he was unable to convince them that it was safer for them to leave. After Angemon and the Legendary Warriors defeated Saggitarimon and his Centarumon buddies, the Royal Knights arrived. Angemon was killed off by Dynasmon, who took his Fractal Code. A variant of Angemon, Piddomon, was the referee during the Trailmon race. IceDevimon * Voiced by Norio Wakamoto (Japan) and Dave Wittenberg (US: in the style of Christopher Walken). An IceDevimon was a serial killer in the Digital World, infamous for destroying villages (Gekomon and Deramon were seen running from him) to absorb the Fractal Code of the Digimon (Vegiemon and Gesomon were seen as two of his victims) who resided there. It took an entire army to capture him (the only Digimon seen were ExVeemon, Aquilamon, Kabuterimon and Starmon; everyone else was offscreen) and seal him under Cherubimon's Castle as not even Cherubimon himself could destroy this psycho (this is unusual, as IceDevimon is a Champion and Cherubimon is a Mega. However this can be attributed that IceDevimon gained power from all the data he absorbed.). During Cherubimon's evil reign, IceDevimon fed on the failed candidates for the Spirits of Darkness. Once the castle was destroyed, IceDevimon was freed to resume his love for killing things, starting with the DigiDestined out of seeing how human data 'tasted'. He froze Takuya and Koji's D-Tectors so that he can have them first and cause some difficulties to the others. He was finally defeated by JagerLowemon and purified by Lowemon after Zephyrmon, Korikakumon, and MetalKabuterimon combined their attacks to crack him. '''Attacks' * Frozen Claw (Frost Claw): Slashes enemies with his sharp claws. * Avalanche Claw (Ice Shower, Icy Shower): Releases a barrage of icicles from his wings. * Tundra Freeze (Zero Freeze, Sub Zero Freeze): Fires a freezing beam from his eyes. Movie Digimon Bearmon * Voiced by Akemi Okamura (Japan) & Wendee Lee (US). Bearmon is one of the Beast-type Digimon who live on the Wandering Island, where his race constantly warred with the Human-type Digimon also living there. His elder brother, Grizzlymon, is the general of the Beast army. However, Bearmon hates the fighting, because he is secretly best friends with Kotemon, one of the Human Digimon. Koji and Zoe wound up in the Beast village, where Bearmon took care of them, telling them about the conflict. When they were reunited, the kids began to take sides themselves, each having seen the war from one side’s point of view. Bearmon and Kotemon revealed their friendship to the kids and, as a ‘reward’ for not fighting amongst each other, took them to a cave they had found bearing the symbol of Ornismon, the protective spirit of the island. They were found by Grizzlymon and Dinohyumon, who started to fight each other, only to be stopped by KendoGarurumon and Agunimon then they forced Bearmon and Kotemon to separate. When the war reached a crisis point and a massive battle began, Bearmon and Kotemon helped Bokomon, Neemon and Tommy to reassemble the shattered hieroglyphics in Ornismon’s chamber, only to discover that the ancient Digimon was not a protector at all but an evil force – one which was then unleashed by Murmuxmon, who had fostered the conflict on the island to gather the necessary amount of Fractal Code to revive Ornismon. Kotemon begged for AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon to save them, only to be destroyed by a blast from Ornismon. Bearmon screamed his name and two Ancient Warriors were reborn, using their power to defeat Ornismon once and for all. In the wake of the DigiDestined’s departure, Bearmon was reunited with the reborn Kotemon and they made a mural of the DigiDestined on the cave wall. Attacks * Bear Fist (Little Bear Justice Fist Stab) * Bear Roll * Karate Fist d'Arcmon * Voiced by Tara Platt (US) and Takako Uehara (Japan). d'Arcmon was the leader of the Human-type Digimon (made up of Kotemon, Dinohyumon, some Yasyamon, Pucchiemon, Nohemon, and FlameWizardmon) on the Wandering Island. She preached a message of peace, decrying the violent actions of the war but as things escalated, she urged her followers to fight in the name of peace, although she was nowhere to be seen in the ensuing battle. The reasons behind her contradictory actions soon became clear when the DigiDestined followed her and discovered that she and the leader of the Beast-types, HippoGryphomon, were the same being and with her deception revealed to both sides, d'Arcmon revealed her true identity to be the villainous Murmuxmon. Dinohyumon * Voiced by Doug Erholtz (US) & Yuji Ueda (Japan) Dinohyumon was the second-in-command of the Human-type Digimon on the Wandering Island and rival of Grizzlymon. He was first encountered by the DigiDestined as he routed a Beast-type Digimon attack on the Human-type settlement in vain. Later, when attempting to drive Bearmon, a friend of his younger brother Kotemon, away, he got into a big fight with Grizzlymon. Agunimon stopped Dinohyumon, who tried to recruit him in preparation for the impending climactic battle. Takuya agreed, as part of the DigiDestined's plan to stop the fight. When Zoe and J.P. revealed the connection between the two faction's leaders, Dinohyumon challenged their claim but Takuya countered by asking him where d'Arcmon was, forcing HippoGryphomon to transform into d'Arcmon before Dinohyumon's eyes and revive Ornismon. Spurred on by Kotemon’s sacrifice, Dinohyumon and Grizzlymon joined forces and had their armies weaken Ornismon, allowing AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon to destroy the demon bird once and for all. With the Wandering Island back on the Digital World, Dinohyumon gave his thanks to the DigiDestined and apologized for his actions. Grizzmon * Voiced by Peter Spellos (US) & Kenta Miyake (Japan) Grizzmon was the second-in-command of the Beast Digimon on the Wandering Island and got his orders from HippoGryphomon. When fighting with Dinohyumon to separate his little brother, Bearmon, from Dinohyumon's brother, Kotemon, Takuya and Koji intervened as Agunimon and KendoGarurumon. Grizzlymon requested that Koji fight for the Beasts. When J.P. and Zoe tried to convince Grizzlymon and Dinohyumon that HippoGryphomon and d'Arcmon were the same being, Grizzlymon ignored them until HippoGryphomon appeared and it turned out that both were the forms for Murmuxmon, who needed the energy from the Digimon to revive Ornismon. Grizzlymon and the Beast Digimon and Dinohyumon and the Human Digimon combined their powers and were able to weaken Ornismon enough for AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon to destroy him. After that, Grizzlymon and Dinohyumon apologized and thanked the Legendary Warriors for restoring peace between the Human Digimon and the Beast Digimon. Attacks *'Crescent Moon:' Symbol on forehead glows and he attacks with a moon shaped beam. *'Maul Attack:' Bites enemies with sharp teeth. Onismon Onismon is an ancient Digimon who was sealed away by AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon in ancient times when he terrorised the Digital World. When the villainous Murmuxmon heard of him, he planned on reviving him to get revenge on the ones who banished him to the Wandering Island. To do so, Murmuxmon unleashed a war between the human form and beast form Digimon on the island to get many Digi-eggs which would help him revive Onismon. Although the DigiDestined found out what he planned, it was too late and Murmuxmon was able to revive Onismon. The two then went on a killing spree on the wandering island but the DigiDestined as well as the tanks of both factions were able to cause some damage to the powerful Digimon. Bearmon's prayers finally allowed AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon to appear and they destroyed Onismon, this time for good. Attacks * Cosmic Ray: Fires a black lightning from his mouth. * Tempest HippoGryphomon * Voiced by Wally Wingert (English) and Hikaru Midorikawa (Japan). The leader of the Beast-type Digimon (made up of Bearmon, Grizzlymon, Oryxmon, Rabbitmon, Boarmon, Bullmon, Prairiemon, and Moosemon) on the Wandering Island, HippoGryphomon preached a message of peace with emotion. The reasons behind his contradictory actions soon became clear when the DigiDestined discovered that he and the leader of the Human-types, d'Arcmon, were the same being, and, with her/his deception revealed to both sides, HippoGryphomon turned into d'Arcmon then revealed her/his true identify to be the villainous Murmuxmon. Attacks * Heatwave: Spits out hot wind of a super high temperature. * Sonic Boom: Shouts out towards its foe causing confusion. Murmuxmon Murmuxmon was an evil Digimon who was banished on the Floating Island. It was there, he learned about Onismon and started the war between the Beast Digimon (As HippoGryphomon) and the Human Digimon (As D'Arcmon) for the purpose of extracting enough data to revive the ancient monster and conquer the Digital World to have his revenge. He was ultimately destroyed by Agunimon. Also has the power to transoform into any digimon he wants to be. Attacks *'Gehenna Flame' *'Necro Interrogation' Another Gender Problem? Late in the third season, Renamon said that Digimon have no real gender, but throughout the entire movie, Island Of Lost Digimon, D'Arcmon, a Champion Level Angel Digimon, was referred to as a woman but D'Arcmon later reveals that she is really Murmuxmon, who looks and sounds like a male. D'Arcmon's ultimate form is HippoGryphomon who also sounds like a male, however, as said before, D'Arcmon is constantly referred to as a woman, even referring to herself as "your new queen" (Another example, when Takuya is talking with Dinohyumon, he refers to D'Arcmon as a 'she'). This is an issue that has been debated since Renamon's quote in Tamers, but may have been just a line in the US dialogue, as this is clearly overlooked throughout all five seasons, with Digimon being labeled as "he" or "she" rather than "it". Takato Matsuda from Tamers was known to refer to Guilmon as "boy", in the same way a dog is called boy or girl, and the Digimon themselves refer to each other as "he" and "she". However, this line MAY have been mis-interpreted, as there seem to be male and female equivalents for most Digimon in the non-human types. Category:Digimon